freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Two Against Freak
"Two Against Freak" is Episode 23 of Freakazoid! It was the twenty-second episode to air, and the ninth episode of season 2. It aired on February 14, 1997 . It was written by Ken Segall from a story by L. Randall Nogg, and was directed by Rich Arons and Jack Heiter. John P. McCann is credited as writing additional material for the episode. Synopsis Cave Guy and Cobra Queen start dating, as well as conspiring to steal the crown of the czars which is being displayed in D.C. When Freakazoid is hospitalized as a result of Roddy's attempts to teach him telekinesis, Cosgrove and Roddy must attempt to save the day. Characters *Joe the Announcer *Cave Guy *Cobra Queen *Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *Doctor (voiced by Brian George) * Freakazoid * Hero Boy * Roddy MacStew * Giant Snakes Other Main Titles Version: Hand-wringing chimp; free kazoo 'Gag Credit: '''Epilogue: Freakazoid, Cosgrove and Roddy went to Webby’s Vest World. They really enjoyed the experience. Then they went out and had some apple juice and ham. Good for them! '''Tag: '''Roddy says, “By the soiled trousers of Argus!” Trivia * In a nice bit of continuity, Cobra Queen has installed Japanese lanterns in her sewer lair per Freakazoid's suggestion in "Sewer or Later." * This episode, with its dialogue about how Freakazoid should not rely upon fickle TV networks, was the last episode to air on the WB. * Joe the Announcer tells Cosgrove that Freakazoid gets angry at him for revealing plot details, as seen in "Tomb of Invisibo." This bit of continuity was lost when "Tomb of Invisibo" was delayed and did not air until months after this episode. * The Washington Gardens restaurant from "Dexter's Date" reappears. * Numnum Memorial Hospital, from "The Wrath of Guitierrez," reappears. * Cave Guy's and Cobra Queen's first names (Royce and Audrey) are mentioned. They were last referenced in "Dance of Doom" and "Sewer or Later," respectively. * L. Randall Nogg, who is credited with the story for this episode, produced the film ''Reefer Madness II: The True Story, starring cast members of the L.A. Connection, including John P. McCann and Ken Segall.http://writeenough.blogspot.com/2016/05/reefer-madness-ii-true-story.html * The phrases "poo gas" and "doody water" from "Sewer or Later" (and "Heroboy") again pop up. Roddy adds the Scottish equivalent, "crud vapors," to the vocabulary. * Former Secretary of State Dr. Henry Kissinger (caricatured in "Island of Dr. Mystico" and briefly in "Mission: Freakazoid") is now hosting a TV show called Teen Chat. * The Real Life Police show is an obvious parody of the Fox show Cops. The theme song, "Nasty Men," spoofs the Cops theme "Bad Boys" by the Inner Circle. * Roddy incorrectly defines a "blatherskite" as "a piece of leather." It is actually a person who talks too much. (The word's most prominent pop culture usage may be the Disney cartoon series DuckTales, in which the Gizmoduck superhero suit was activated by the phrase, "Blathering blatherskite!"). * This is the sole episode to feature a storyboard credit for Eddie Fitzgerald, well-known as a writer/director/storyboard artist on Tiny Toon Adventures, layout artist on Ren & Stimpy, and visual/personality model for Pinky. "Nasty Men" Lyrics Nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty men Real-life police, we up and caught you again You were nabbed by us in a criminal raid Now go to jail and learn a really nice trade Nasty men, caught again, stealing hens Nasty men! Voice Credits Paul Rugg as Freakazoid Edward Asner as Sgt. Cosgrove Craig Ferguson as Roddy MacStew Jeff Glen Bennett as Cave Guy Frank Welker as Big Snake Brian George as Doc Tress MacNeille as Cobra Queen John P. McCann as Hero Boy Dorian Harewood as Singer #1 Jeff Glen Bennett as Singer #2 Bob Joyce as Singer #3 Jon Joyce as Singer #4 Joe Leahy as Our Announcer References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes